


Stories

by fanfoolishness (LoonyLupin), LoonyLupin



Series: The Outer Rim [5]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gen, Short, Tatooine Culture (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLupin/pseuds/fanfoolishness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLupin/pseuds/LoonyLupin
Summary: Peli Motto rocks the Child to sleep on a rare foggy night on Tatooine.
Relationships: Grogu | Baby Yoda & Peli Motto
Series: The Outer Rim [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055645
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91





	Stories

Peli’s boots scuffed in the sand. She breathed deep, catching the unexpected smell of moisture on the air. A foggy night was coming on. She allowed herself a small smile; the moisture farmers out near the Dune Sea would be grateful for the crop, and there was usually an uptick in business for equipment repairs after such a harvest. Palpable fog was a rare gift in the desert, something that only happened a few times a season.

She paced back and forth in the shipyard, carrying the youngling and bouncing him slightly as she walked. He blinked up at her with those enormous eyes and yawned, his giant green ears folding over his little shoulders. “Get some rest, little guy,” she murmured. “Your --uh, whoever he is -- expects you to be well taken care of, and I don’t mean to disappoint.” 

She’d never met a Mandalorian before this afternoon, and it wasn’t anything like the rumors she’d heard. Oh, sure, the Mandalorian looked like he could drop a platoon of stormtroopers without breaking a sweat; the armor alone would’ve confirmed that, but there was also the way he moved, tight and coiled like a wound spring. Hit the spring with a spanner and it’d explode, that much was clear. 

That wasn’t a surprise; the galaxy knew those people were warriors through and through. The surprise was the child, both his curious species and the fact that the Mandalorian was so protective of him. There was a big story there, its roots buried dark and deep, but she knew it wasn’t for her to dig out. She wasn’t getting paid for it, for one.

Fog tendrils began to gather at the edge of the yard, softening the edges of the clay walls and ship parts. The air was still. Muted moonlight, blurred by the coming fog, lit the yard in delicate shades of white and blue. 

She hummed under her breath, closing her eyes at the cool evening air against her cheeks. How long had it been since the last fog? Too long. She hummed a little tune her mother used to sing to her and her sister, the goodnight-song to Tatooine’s three moons. The baby burrowed deeper into his little robe, his eyes falling closed, his little hands on her arms starting to slacken.

“Surprised I remembered that,” she whispered, her heart heavy. “Been a long time.”

She traced the familiar steps into her office, settling down at her desk, the youngling cradled safely against her chest. Out the window, fog blanketed the Mandalorian’s rustbucket ship, erasing its flaws and wounds. She’d get it right again, no doubt there, but for now it slipped into the fog, a problem for the morning. 

“Don’t worry,” she said to the child, voice so soft she could scarcely hear herself. “You’re safe here. And your dad’ll be back soon.”

The baby sighed, and she held him closer. She didn’t know the kid’s story.

But she knew she could make this chapter a good one.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bethagain on tumblr, who requested Peli Motto + fog :)


End file.
